This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal is to enroll 400 females diagnosed with systemic lupus erythematosus under the age of 35 and at least one unaffected sister to be followed longitudinally with questionnaires, annual blooddraws over two years. Aim is to understand the preclinical biological and immunologicalevents that preceed the development of lupus and to identify biomarkers that can predict future development of clinical disease.